


get you wild, make you leave

by csmickey



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, also marvin's barely there, and v heavily based on the song liability by lorde, brief mention of trina and jason but not by name, it's also, it's just whizzer reflecting, not very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csmickey/pseuds/csmickey
Summary: Whizzer reflects on his (non)relationship with Marvin and what he (doesn't) mean to Marvin.





	get you wild, make you leave

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know i was listening to liability by lorde and i thought "fuck... that's whizzer brown??" so i started writing and its short and idk how in character it is but i hope y'all like it

Whizzer Brown could often be found reclined on the couch, watching his lover leave, unashamedly glancing at his ass as he left his apartment. He couldn’t say it didn’t sting a little bit every time he left for the night. Realistically, Whizzer knew he had a wife and kid, and that he was the one that was out of place in this scenario, but he couldn’t help but to long for the ability to lay with Marvin through the night. He wanted Marvin to be  _ his _ , no matter how much he knew that wasn’t going to be an option anytime soon. 

Everytime he watched Marvin leave, he knew he would be back the next day. Excuses would fly from his mouth to his wife’s ears;  _ “I have to work late,” _ or  _ “I have an out of town meeting” _ . Marvin would barely make it through Whizzer’s door before their lips would collide in a passionate kiss, and they’d be in the bedroom and tangled in each other before either of them could blink. On the off chance that he came up with a good enough excuse, Whizzer got the privilege of sleeping through the night, secure in Marvin’s arms after a night of mind blowing good sex. Whizzer was willing to withstand Marvin’s brash attitude, his tendency to hurry once they got started, and even the idea that he was tearing his family apart for the idea of being able to pull him close and kiss his stupidly soft lips.

When it all started, Whizzer had promised himself he wouldn’t fall for the closet-case rich dumbass he was sleeping with because he knew he would be spoiled with his money. He’d tried so hard to keep the cards in his own hand, so he wouldn’t possibly end up hurt from this  _ thing _ that they had, but the longer he spent with Marvin, the weaker his resolve was and the more his heart ached whenever he left. In all honesty, he’d known that he was the one being played with from the beginning. Marvin had never taken this seriously, Whizzer was simply the person who was willing to get him off when his wife wasn’t enough. Whizzer had been the one dumb enough to fall into his trap, his heart breaking with every caress and every hurried apology as Marvin rushed out of his apartment, shoving his clothes on as he went, desperate to get back to his real life. But then there were the nights that Marvin laid with him for hours after they were done, just  _ being there  _ with Whizzer. Those were the nights that Whizzer felt like this could be something real and he could block out the thoughts of the poor wife and kid who loved Marvin at home.

But those nights were only nights and Marvin would leave again in the morning, leaving Whizzer in his wake, slightly broken and bewildered as to the feelings growing deep inside his chest. Perhaps if they had met in a different time, they could’ve been perfect for each other, or they could’ve been more than this, whatever this was. But they had met in a bar, with rushed kisses in a bathroom stall, and that would never change. This was where they were, with Whizzer lying in an empty bed, waiting for Marvin to ditch his perfect family and make him happy. For now, he would live from one screw to the next and live off the falsely inspired hope of being able to claim more than just Marvin’s body as his. For now, he would live knowing that he wasn’t enough for Marvin, but hoping that he could be someday.


End file.
